Canadian F-Bot
Canadian F-Bot (short of 'Fabulous-Bot') is PNK Soldier android known to be flamboyant vigilante and Spectral's assistant/ bodyguard. He is created by YouTube user: St Scotty. His theme is: Undertale - Power of Neo Origins During the massacre of magical village by Dr. Buildinstein, Spectral met up with the elder alchemist constructing portal where no one can travel even to Buildinstein himself. Before Spectral witnesses his brother's massacre, the alchemist left him the blue print before sacrificing herself by destroying the castle, allowing Spectral to transport safely while disintegrate the alchemist herself to prevent Buildinstein's aware of portals. After transporting to Orb where magic exists over science, Spectral dedicates his life by creating both magic and technology to avenge against his brother. Thus, project Canadian F-Bot is born. However, his design went malfunction from overexposure EMP, causing him developing his own personalities with freewill which suffering his behavioral glitches. Luckily, the experiment went successful and begin his run as vigilante until New Era Emerges story line. Appearence Canadian F-Bot is custom modified PNK soldier wearing pink Tech Noir, pink Brütal_Bouffant and pink Texas Toast Personality & Behavior Canadian F-Bot is flashy type of robotic freaks which different than any robotic freaks. He is known to be flamboyant and often talk in feminine manners. However, Canadian suffers behaviour glitches due to overexposure of EMP by accident cause him having homoerotic effect on male freaks. Luckily, the glitches didn’t stop him from becoming good friend with Tech Popper and once archnemesis of Saint before New Era Emerges. Powers & Abilities Canadian F-Bot may suffer his behavior glitches on his homoerotic behavior. But that didn't stop him being one of Spectral's finest creation for the Orb. Created to be magitek android, he possessed with high tech enchanted exoskeleton. This armors grant him supernatural speed, agility, endurance and mobility. While he doesn't possessed much strength like other synthetic freaks, he makes up with versatile weaponry and armor allow him to combat against both highly advance technologies and magic users. While he has enchanted exoskeleton, he has decent arsenals and jetpack allow him to fly fast and maneuver like fighter jet. His arsenals included arm cannons which fires energy based projectile which enable to harm both magical or cybernetic creatures. His arm cannons are also versatile as it can also harm supernatural freaks although it doesn't kill them. His other arsenals include his shoulder gatling gun and rocket launchers, and modified medigun from his crotch which create forcefield and fire enchanted EMP sapper which used to immobilize both magic and cybernetic freaks for a stun. However, most of his arsenals require 5 to 10 seconds cool down, leaving him carry two arsenals in close combat. Even without his built-in arsenals, he carries pink laser saber that can cut through strong metals and enchanted plasma rifle which fires like battle rifle. He also has supercomputer brain which stores data and hardware while obtaining knowledge of both science and magic, allowing to fight smarter for future battle. Canadian also enable to counter illusions and immune to both magic and psychic attacks. His body also allowing to absorb energy based attack to recharge faster in exchange of giving twice the damage of his attack. Despite his arsenals, he also learns magic specifically technomagic. However, he's only able to master summoning spells. With summoning spells, he can summon miniature-sizes enchanted robot soldiers to either distract or explode themselves like drones. He also can summon enchanted red laser sword to shoot down his opponent like homing missile. Faults & Weakness Despite his versatility as magitek android, he is easily the most vulnerable among top tier freaks. His weaknesses included: *Canadian has the weakest durability compare to powerhouse tech freaks like Soldine, Robosol or Heavybine. This is due to his design cover in lightweight metals allow him to fly with evasive speed, making him glass cannon. However he's not as durable as Scombine as he still can take blows against freaks with enhanced strength and explosives to his face. *Due to his aerial skill set, Canadian lacks of ground combat making him easily vulnerable against powerhouse opponent. In addition, he's also unable to fight in small space room due to his limitation of his mobility in mid-air. *His constant glitches to homoerotic behavior due to being hit by EMP during Spectral's accidental experiments for long period of time, despite the fact that it's only incapacitated him. This implied that he's just as vulnerable as any cybernetic/robotic freaks. *Because of his aerial attack, he can be countered by anti-air tactics since smarter opponent can use his own tech against him. Trivia *Canadian F-Bot's VTF custom skin texture will be sharing his reminisce to Soldine for similar design but adding with flashy style paint job with Pride theme-based android. *Canadian F-Bot's originally planned to be cross-dresser under Scout template. But later conceptualize into flamboyant and flashy soldier to fill in their balance for characters' diversity. *Canadian F-Bot is parody of Scombine and Soldine while taking inspiration from Ivankov and Mettaton from One Piece and Undertale to fit his genderqueer personality. *Canadian F-Bot is introduced to be aerial freak in TF2 Freaks universe. *Despite his glitching behaviour, Canadian will be serving as comic relief after Dr Sexy. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Created by a Freak Category:Magicians